


whipped cream and grapes

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2019 [15]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blowjobs, Kinktober 2019, Licking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Whipped Cream, foodplay, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2019: Day 15: FoodplayJust add some whipped cream and grapes.





	whipped cream and grapes

Dave grinned as he placed the bottle of whipped cream over John’s chest, he swirled it around as he emptied it over both his nipples. John whimpered as the cold cream hit his nipples, a sound Dave loved.

He immediately took a few grapes from the plate, and fed John them, one by one, until his hand was empty and his boyfriend began to suckle on his fingers, while he himself lowered his head over John’s chest, and began to lick away the cream from his body. It tasted so good, and he just kept going as John let out delicious moans while almost biting Dave’s fingers. Dave couldn’t stop, and soon he had consumed it all, his face and John’s chest were both sticky. That was a bit annoying, but it was so worth it, especially when he heard how much John liked it.

As he pulled back, he saw how hard John’s cock was, and it reminded him how much his own ached, he was so horny. But it wasn’t time yet. If they would go through the trouble of a long shower afterwards because of the stickiness, they were definitely gonna do it for more than a minute.

He took a grape and put it into his mouth, chewed, and swallowed. The taste was familiar, and a bit sour, and exactly what he needed.

He took another one, but instead of eating it, he kept it in his mouth as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against John’s. Their tongues battled for dominance, and Dave moved the grape over to John before pulling back. 

He ate it, and he had never thought just watching someone chew a grape could be so seductive, but obviously he was wrong, because this was hot as hell.

Dave moves down, and held the bottle in his hand once more.

With his free one, he began to gently stroke John’s hard cock, causing the man to whimper in pleasure as he bit his lip and tried to keep quiet, and with the other, Dave put some cream on top of his dick, covering it.

He licked his lips.

Now they were talking.

Dave leaned closer and let his tongue run over John’s dick, he licked off the whip cream quickly, while looking upward and into John’s eyes the entire time. And as the dick was clean, he put the entire thing in his mouth, while letting John thrust deeply into his throat, while he whimpered the entire time.

“Dave, I’m gonna…” John said, and he got the hint. Dave let go off the dick, and gave him a smug grin.

“Do it.”


End file.
